2031 Olympics - Full Combat - Grimlock vs Galvatron
Volcano of Sorrow The Volcano of Sorrow overlooks Coruscate Canyon, and the inhabitants there despise the inhabitants of Coruscate Canyon. The volcano-dwellers are humanoid aliens who practice a foul form of technology indistinguishable from magic. Luckily, however, these techno-witches are rather incompetent and never seem to accomplish very much, aside from making some flowers wilt, now and then. The volcano is quite active, and looking down from above, the cauldron bubbles and spits. The techno-witches have a complex built into the lava tubes of the volcano, and it is dark, dank, and dreary. The whole place stinks of sulphur. Narrow pathways, cut into the stone, lead up the steep sides of the volcano, for hardy adventurers who want a view of the molten rock inside the cup of the volcano. Grimlock shows up! He hmms, and glances around the blasted landscape, hmm-ing. "Hnnn. Me Grimlock guess even pony planet have volcanos n' stuff." Perhaps he should've brought Beachcomber along to explain the ornate geologic processes! Or, considering he's about to beat the snot out of somebody, maybe not. Grimlock hmmms, and idly tramps up a flight of rough-hewn stairs to get a better look at the blasted terrain! When Galvatron heard of the Volcano of Sorrow, he knew he had to go fight there. Surely, in such a horrible place, he would have the advantage, because Galvatron considers himself a master of causing others sorrow. However, no one had the guts tell him that the volcano was located on "Pony World," and Galvatron never the... girly nature of the planet, because he's been working on something on his datapad as Cyclonus flew him in. Cyclonus brings him to the rim of the volcano and Galvatron hops out of the cockpit, throwing the datapad into the pilot's seat as he scans around for Grimlock. Naturally he finds him immediately. "Hn! There you is!" Grimlock says, pointing his sword at the descending Decepticon despot! "Me Grimlock think only good idea you ever have is fighting HERE. There no stupids arty-mans in stupid hat for yelling at me Grimlock for winnings!" And for demolishing countless works of irreplaceable art, no doubt. "Just stupid ponies, but me Grimlock think thems scared of me. Lava flows from the active volcano, a steady but slow stream of the destructive firey 'goo'. Amid one lava floe, is a questionable bulky rock that looks to blend into it's surroundings. And suddenly, the igneous rock transforms into a.. ROCK LORD! Scratching his head, the rock lord peers around for the two participants. "Oh, there you two are. Magmar, the MAGNIFICIENT has been.. ordered to judge this event." Magmar grumbles, trudging through the lava. "Yeah, so anything goes in this full combat event." he notes, hefting his legendary Ax-Rifle in his hands. "Let's get it on!" Galvatron frowns. "Wait, what? Ponies?" He pauses for a moment. "Ah, I see. The Terrans must have imported some horses from off-world. I don't know why they'd do that, but then, they ARE stupid." Galvatron turns, and seems initially surprised to see a rock into a robot! However, that surprise quickly gives way to disgust. "You... you... turn into A ROCK!? How dare you address me! You're an abomination! Why, I ought to blast you!" He shakes a fist at the Rock Lord, surrendering to initiative to Grimlock! Battlecruiser cruises by on a high-altitude flyover before banking ponderously and circling the battleground. This promises to be a good one, and he wants the best view he can get. Grimlock , too, stares at the Rock Lord-turned judge. "Yeah. That even stupider mode than turning into telescope or something! Haw haw haw!" he declares- but, tactical mastermind that he is, he notes that Galvatron's distracted! And so, Grimlock wastes little time- he wheels his sword around and, dipping it into the lava flow, he *flicks!* his wrist- sending a spatter of superheated rock right at Galvatron when he's not looking! Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with Lava Spray's Lava Spray attack! Galvatron may not have been looking, but that doesn't mean he wasn't *hearing!* Well, honestly, Grimlock's agreeing with him snapped him out of his shock of seeing a Rock Lord, so he turns back to Grimlock to tell him to shut up. That, of course, allows him to see Grimlock's incoming attack, and he ducks under the lava! "Fool! You can't sucker punch GALVATRON, mightiest warrior of the galaxy! Here's a little something for your hubris, Grimlock!" And he fires a cannon blast at Grimlock! Windshear heard about the fight and decided to come and watch. He enters the area quietly and takes a seat. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his opening salvo (Laser) attack! "Abomination? I'm the most CUNNING and EVIL of all the Rock Lords! Why I have to judge this lame affair, geez.. beyond even my -grand- intelligence." Magmar complains out loud, finding a boulder to rest on momentarily. "Wait, what's a telescope?" Leaning forward, Magmar grows a tad interested when Grimlock uses the terrain to his advantage. "Sides, instead of wanking your supremecy, why not focus on that big lug!" Then Galvatron lands a mighty blow on the Dinobot, and the Rock Lord shuts up. "Grr!" And Galvatron blasts away! Grimlock takes it- but he's soon rushing forward! He knows full well that Galvatron's firepower is something to be reckoned with- but if Grimlock can close into melee distance, he just may have a chance! And so, Grimlock lunges, swinging that sword of his in a wide arc, looking to carve a chunk out of the most evil robot in the Galaxy! Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his Energo Sword attack! Slugfest has come to cheer on his Leader, Galvatron. The little stegosaurus-cassette picks a spot where he doesn't have to strain to look up at the two competitors. "Yay, Galvatron smash Grimlock!" he says, thwapping his tail on the ground. Galvatron turns his head towards Magmar, not bothering to conceal his disgust. "THE MOST cunning and evil? What, and what's the worst you've done? Stolen from a fruit stand?" Again, however, Magmar has distracted him, and this time it's enough to give Grimlock an opening to hit him! "ARRRGH!" Galvatron screams as the powerful sword bites into his chest. He staggers back a few steps, glaring down at his wound, then glares up Grimlock. "Ohhh, I see. You think that you can win at close range. Well, you only won the Gladiatorial event because OF A DISQUALIFICATION ANYWAY! Near or afar, you have NO HOPE AGAINST ME! NRRAAHHHHH!" And he flings his entire body at Grimlock! Combat: Galvatron misses Grimlock with his Near far... wherever you are... attack! -4 "That's one for the purple guy." Magmar notes, leaning back into the lava. "Aaaaaaand one hellacious sword strike for the dino dude, ha!" the 'impartial' judge chuckles. "I didn't KNOW it was a fruit stand at the time!" "Tie game so far, and this purple guy launches himself at his opponent.. wildly." the Rock Lord laments on Galvatron's poor combat performance. Grimlock twists around in a surprising (even to him!) maneuver, shoving Galvatron past him! "Hm. Evil rock am still a rock." he muses. Truly, he is a philosopher-warrior of the ages. And, perhaps amused at Galvatron's flailings, Grimlock transforms. He crouches low- a wary, predator's stance...and then opens his mouth, setting loose with a steady stream of fire! But then again, in a place like this, who's gonna notice just a little more burning? With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Galvatron with his Fire Breath attack! Battlecruiser swoops by overhead once more, engines creating a distant rumble. It might be annoying but at least he's subjecting everyone to the noise pollution equally. No playing favorites for him. Wouldn't be sporting. Galvatron tumbles across the rim of the volcano instead of grappling Grimlock like he intended! "Urf ack urk!" he coughs out, and eventually his body rolls to a stop, and he spits out a bit of ash. "Phleehhh. You'll PAY for that, Griml--gah!" And of course, Grimlock doesn't give him one moment to rest as he breathes fire at him! Galvatron avoids it by leaping up into the air! "HA! Too slow, Dinobot! And now that I have my FULL arsenal available to me, I can soften you up a little... for the REAL pain!" And he fires an electrical blast from his DC rifle! Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! "Uhh, what's his name? Grimelick misses with a ferrocious blast of fire breath, heh.. wish some of my troops had his tenacity!" Magmar heckles his own underlings. Drifting with the flow of lava, he's constantly adjusting from being pulled under the current. "Hey, lookit.. purple guy landed a shocking blow!" "Grr!" Grimlock snarls as blue electricty shimmers over his body- but he's not to be stopped! "Get back down here so me Grimlock can crush you!" he says- and then transforms! He remains on the ground- but, tromping along, he brings up his Galaxial Rocket Launcher and sets one spiraling up towards Galvatron! *Fwooosh!* There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Galvatron smirks as his blast finds its mark! Alas, Grimlock's missile does as well, and he is blasted out of the sky in a thunderous explosion! "GYAAHHHH!" Galvatron screams, spinning through the air. Eventually he rights himself, and his face full of rage, he hurls himself at Grimlock, fist first! "FINE! I'll give you your little brawl... FOR NOW!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Punch attack! "Nice, rocket meet face! Grimelick gets the upperhand here people, whats purple guy going to respond with? And even then, will his anger allow for him to hit?" Magmar snidely remarks, latching onto another unmelted rock and pulling himself up. His yellow optics squint, trying to get a clear view of the Decepticon Tyrant. When Galvatron rushes down to introduce his fist to Grimlock's face, the Rock Lord is taken aback. "Wow, rocket punch meet face!" *CLANG!* Grimlock takes a step back at that punch- and then uses the brief gap to transform to his better armored form- and then he's lunging forward again, getting stuck in the melee- quite literally, perhaps, as he seeks to close mighty jaws down on some important-looking part of Galvatron! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with his Dino Crush attack! -5 And it turns out that the important part of Galvatron was his head! However, Galvatron is so heavily armored from head to toe that even Grimlock can't just bite his head off so easily--though if Galvatron's enraged screaming is any indication, he's still feeling it! "GET OFF YOU METAL MORON!" he shrieks as he lays into Grimlock's throat with his fists! Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Of Course He's Metal attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot T-Rex! 's Agility. (Crippled) "Jaws of life bite down around the purple guy! Well, jaws of something else would probably be more apt. Death, sharp, teeth, you get the point! He's chewing up his competiotion, way to be Grimelick!!" Magmar cheers from his rockspot. "And another fist pounding comes outta the angry purple guy, what's his name anyways? Galvertron? Heh, sounds dumb." "HURK!" While robots don't have to breathe, exactly, getting throatpunched is never a pleasant sensation. ANd so, Grimlock staggers backwards, releasing Galvatron's head! Of course, even if one end of Grimlock is out of the way- the other soon comes in, as Grimlock sweeps his mighty tail right at Galvatron, aiming to slap him right into the thick volcano wall! *KATHOOM!* Slugfest runs around revving his chainsaw blades on his back. "Yes, yes! Pound him good!" he says, as his back-plates make a sound. The sound sounds suspiciously like 'rrrrrrrrrrrrun, grimlockgrimlockgrimlock...' Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with his Tail Sweep! (Kick) attack! Galvatron raves at Magmar, "Be thankful, you misbegotten robot, that there is a truce, else I'd incinerate you, this world, and every celestial body within a lightyear of this planet for daring to speak ill of my name!" And Galvatron still hasn't learned his lesson, because once again Grimlock takes advantage of his distraction, and he gets slammed against the volcano wall! "UNNF. I tire of this... why I couldn't I just have fought Fortress Maximus?! He isn't as blasted annoying!" Nevertheless, Galvatron tries to seize Grimlock's tail, spin him about, and fling him into the volcano! Will there be a lava spray coinciding with the toss? Only one way to find out... Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with Lava Spray's Lava Spray attack! "Watch out, this guy's got a tail! Damn, wish I had a tail." Magmar grumbles, then gets back to his playcalling. "Dude, Galvertron. Chillax man. Keep focused, yeah.. like that!" "Haw haw haw! That 'cuz me Grimlock am BETTER FIGHTER than him Frenchy Montreal! Me- OOP!" And Grimlock is thrown across the battlefield! Lava scorches his armor- but he soon grabs at the rim of the volcano with claws and teeth, preventing himself from falling in! Snarling, he scrabbles up- and, noting his higher position, he aims to make good use of it! By jumping down. On Galvatron. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Galvatron with his Dino Crush attack! Galvatron darts out of the way of the stomp, and as Grimlock comes down, the tyrant gives him a kick in the side! "Ha! This battle is already won, Grimlock! No doubt you've already exhausted your energy reserves, whereas mine have PLENTY LEFT! There is no hope--your only way of getting out of this with any dignity is to surrender!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Kick attack! "Swing anna miss, harsh Grimelick! You have a Rock Lord's fighting spirit, and for that.." Magmar bangs on his chest once with a closed fist, "I commend you an honorary Rock Lord!" When Galvatron connects with his kick, Magmar frowns. "Surrender? An honorary Rock Lord would never!" Robot T-Rex! oofs! He rolls end over end- coincidentally popping back to his feet by Magmar! "Hnnh...me Grimlock no WANT be rock. Me Grimlock am Dinobot!" he snarls- and then glares over at Galvatron- and he transforms! It's a little slower- maybe Galvatron was right about the energon? "Me Grimlock still have missiles." he notes, smug- and fires away! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Galvatron smirks at Grimlock. "Did you hear that, Grimlock? He wants to DOWNGRADE you. Well, I think it's a WONDERFUL IDEA!" But of course, his helpful suggestion doesn't deter Grimlock from putting a big hole in his chest, right next to the other one which was also caused by the Galaxial Missile Launcher. Galvatron is sent sprawling to one of the lower stairways, and he slowly pushes himself up. That's when he notices a pony on the stairway with him. "You're a bad man!" the pink pony tells him, looking adorably angry. "I hope the Dinosaur beats you good!" Galvatron stares at the creature, open-mouthed. "What... what... I..." He shakes his head. "I... I'm hallucinating due to the volcano's gases, that has to be it..." He flies up to Grimlock, and fires up at him as he closes the distance between them. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Disruptor attack! "Why I've never been so disrespected in my entire rocky life! Fine Grimelick, remain a Dinobolt if you must. That just means I'll have to annoint Galvertron.." Magmar bangs another fist against his chest. "An honorary Rock Lord!" "Argh!" And Galvatron blasts away at him- but Grimlock still stands- he may not be winning, but he can at least make Galvatron mad! That's far easier- and almost as satisfying! "Whut, you Galvy-tron 'fraid of pink pony?" he asks- And then he closes the distance himself- without the time to reload, Grimlock just swings his empty rocket launcher at the side of Galvatron's head! Good thing Wheeljack made Grimlock's weapons just as tough as he is! Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his PUNCH! (Punch) attack! "Magmar," Galvatron growls, "One day there will be such a HORRIBLE reckoning. Too late you will learn of the MONSTER you have angered!" Grimlock interrupts his conversation by bashing his temple in, causing him to wince. "Hnnnh, Galvatron is afraid of NOTHING! Especially not YOU! RAAAHHHH!" And he spins around in the air with Grimlock until eventually they both go crashing down onto a stairway! Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his We All Fall Down *boom* (Smash) attack! "Honorary Rock Lord Galvertron, you are but a private in the rock militia! Clearly you should respect your superiors. Heh." Magmar states, then gets back to the play by play. "Grimelick uses his launcher, in a less than ideal way.. but it nets results. Galvertron replies with a twirling takedown!" Battlecruiser thunders by again overhead, trying to reposition himself to better see this side of the volcano. *CLATTER CRASH SMASH KABOOM!* "Ow." Grimlock snarls- but he's not one to be stopped! And so, he just grabs hold of whatever part of Galvatron he can...and with his other hand, he drops the Galaxial Rocket launcher- instead drawing his blazing energo-sword, which he attempts to stab right THROUGH Galvatron! *SHANK!* Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with his Energo Sword attack! Galvatron seethes, "Magmarrrrr! You dare claim to conscript me in your miserable band of ROCKS and then DARE suggest that you're my superior!?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANGRY YOU'RE MAKING ME!? And why do you think that's a good idea!?" He *catches* Grimlock's sword with his bare hand, and whips out his flail. "Allow me to DEMONSTRATE--" He flings his flail at Grimlock's head, trying to bash it in. "--what happens--" *swing bash swing* "--to those--" *bash whip crack* "--WHO ANGER ME!" And he unleashes one final, hefty swing! Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Epic Flail attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Grimlock's Accuracy. (Blinded) "Dangerous gamble doesn't pay off for Grimelick, as he's left himself exposed for Galvertron's ROCKING flail! Way to be Rock Lord, can't you see I'm only fueling your fighter's spirit?" Magmar quietly interjects, when it's apparent to him that he'll be the next one reduced to a smouldering pile of rubble. Grimlock is made a cruel example! To his credit, he does not whimper, does not grovel- he just lays there, half conscious, and takes blow after blow- and so, Grimlock shields himself as best he can with one arm, holding it up against the attacks...as with the other, he reaches out, groping for a weapon, any weapon...and he lets out a content, half-conscious grunt as he closes fingers around one- it's his Galaxial Rocket launcher! And, twisting around to his hands and knees, Grimlock fumbles his last rocket into the muzzle of the weapon...and then he rolls to his back again, bracing the thing with both hands as he thrusts it into Galvatron's face! "Me Grimlock think you talk too much." *THOOM!* Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Galvatron, however, is able grab Grimlock's wrist and force his aim astray just at the last second. Rising up, Galvatron, smirking evilly, aims his cannon down at the Dinobot. "You know, there once was a time, when I was known as Megatron, when you could really give me a run for my energon... but now... now there is no comparison. I am the mightier machine by far! And you NEVER had a chance against my full power! So long, Grimlock! Enjoy SECOND PLACE!" And he fires the cannon almost point-blank! BZZZOOOOOOWWWW Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Fusion Cannon attack! Combat: Grimlock falls to the ground, unconscious. "Grasping for straws, Grimelick lashes out with his last rocket! And another last second dodge from our honorary Rock Lord. Damn, I might have to promote him after this." Magmar announces, "And whipping out the big gun, Galvertron manages to fell the large beast! Wow, what an exciting matchup.. eh?" Battlecruiser rolls franticly to avoid an errant Galaxial Rocket, then descends to the side of the volcano, transforming and skidding to a rock-showering stop. "Better watch it, MagMOUTH." Scattershot snarls. "The Olympics truce is only for the sides COMPETING in the Olympics. Nobody said anything about the judges." They probably did say something about the judges, but Scattershot often leaves out little details like that. Battlecruiser transforms into his Scattershot mode. "Magmouth? Better pay attention to whom you're addressing, whelp!" Magmar replies, rising up to stand on the rock. "I've reduced bigger foes to ashes, you'd be mere pebble's play. And especially when my newest Rock Lord soldier is at the ready, Galvertron!!" Galvatron smiles as he looms over Grimlock's form, but then Magmar has to ruin it. He gives the Rock Lord a venomous glare. "Quiet, you, I'm savoring my victory." "Savor away, honorary Rock Lord Galvertron! But just know, that one day the rock militia will be calling.. and it would behoove you to answer it!" Magmar replies, his footing slips and he's carried away in the lava flow. "ARGGAH! I must transform!" Magmar transforms into a.. rock. Sh*t just got lame. And the judge is carried away from sight, until next time when he's needed.